vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunayoshi Sawada
Summary Tsunayoshi Sawada is a student being bullied and being called No-Good Tsuna. He lived this life until an Arcobaleno named Reborn confronted Tsuna. Reborn then told that he was in line to become the next mafia boss, Tsuna was not fond of this idea and freaked out until Reborn shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet turning Tsuna in an underwear maniac. As his journey continues he then gets Hyper Deathperation Mode as he gathers his guardians to become the tenth Vongola Boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | 8-A | 8-A | High 7-C | 7-B | 7-A Name: '''Full name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna and nicknamed No-Good Tsuna '''Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 13-14, 23-24 for future self Classification: Human, Mafia Boss, Sky Flame user Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Absorption as he can absorb flames to use it to his advantage, has many abilities with sky flames such as Petrification and Ice Manipulation, resistance to flames with clothing, able to create forcefields, Flight, Precognition, Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Room Level (Fought on par with Mukuro when he went to Hyper Deathperation mode) | Large Building Level (Has been able to fight Xanxus as while their fight was quite destructive) | Multi-CIty Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Large Town Level (Fought against Byakuran, and was far stronger than before as his X-Burner can produce much more heat than before) | City Level | Mountain Level (Has used his XX-Burner to shave off a island, and also one shot Bermuda) Speed: Possibly High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Levi who produces natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic (Has escaped Enma's mini black holes barely) Lifting Strength: Class 50 Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class GJ | Class TJ '| '''Class TJ '| '''Class TJ | Class PJ | Class PJ Durability: Room Level | Large Building Level (Survived a hit by Xanxus when he was taking the pill being sent to a wall but was in Deathperation mode after) | Multi-City Block Level | Multi-CIty Block Level '''| '''Large Town Level (Tanked many of Byakuran's attacks) | City Level | Mountain Level Stamina: Very High Range: Dozen of Meters with X-Burner Standard Equipment: X Gloves, Sky Ring, Flame resistant clothing, X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring, Contact Lenses, X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear, Ring Of The Sky Version X, X-Headphones Intelligence: Genius (Has done many tactics to defeat his opponent and has proven to be very smart) Weaknesses: Very weak without Hyper Deathperation Mode, Hyper Intuition has it's limits as it does not work on robots Notable Attacks/Techniques: * X-Burner: '''Tsuna unleashes a beam of flames as he uses soft flames on the back and hard flames at the front doing a deadly and devastating move. ** '''XX-Burner: This is a more upgraded version of the X-Burner but being more stronger and destructive than the regular X-Burner. * Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition: Created by the ffirst Vongola, Giotto, Tsuna uses this by absorbing the flames and finally freezing the foe which can only be melted by anyone who uses the Deathperation flames which he used on Xanxus to freeze him. ** Zero Point Breakthrough Revised: He uses this to absorb flames and use it to his advantage. * X-Burner Air: '''A different version of X-Burner as to which this time he uses it in the air * '''Modo Attacco * Sky Flames: 'A flame that is not just any ordinary flame as it is contained with energy and not just a regular flame. K'ey: Kukuyo Arc '''| '''Varia Arc | Future Arc | Final Battle Future Arc | Choice Arc | Inheritance Ceremony Arc | The Curse of the Rainbow Arc Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Leaders Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shonen Jump